Made Up Words
by HectorCat10
Summary: Tenzou takes the advice of his senpai, Kakashi, to look for a girlfriend. Much to the surprise of everyone, Tenzou most of all, he manages to pick up Ino. All of the young ninja are completely at a loss, thinking one, if not both, of them are crazy. They spy on the supposed couple, trying to find out if they are sleeping together. What they find is not what they expect. - TenzIno
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Tenzou and Kakashi walked through the streets of Konoha, the citizens going about their normal, daily lives. They were headed for the local bar. "Man, Naruto sure was a handful today," Tenzou sighed, watching Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, well, you know what he's like," Kakashi murmured, "He tends to get carried away." Tenzou nodded silently.

They passed through a pleasantly quiet street, the warm sun beating down on them. A few more minutes of silent walking passed by before the bar came in sight. "Oh good, we're here," Kakashi mused. "Yeah, I could use a drink," Tenzou agreed, "Something strong." When they reached the entrance to the bar Tenzou held open the door for his superior and followed him in. Inside it was dark, only dim lighting set in each corner of the bar.

Tenzou followed Kakashi to a small, square table across the room, where they practically fell into the stools provided. "So Yamato," Kakashi began, "What will it be?" Tenzou was half dazed, and it took him a moment to realize Kakashi had asked him something. "Hnnn?" he looked quizzically at his superior, "What was that Senpai?" Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. "What will you have?" he asked again. "Oh, uh…." He wasn't sure what he felt like, "just a whiskey will do." Kakashi grinned at him. "What?" Tenzou asked defensively. "Oh, nothing, nothing," Kakashi smirked back. Standing up, Kakashi walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks while Tenzou sat at their little table and grumbled to himself.

When Kakashi plonked back down on his stool, placing the alcohol in front of him, Tenzou almost spilled it in his eagerness to drink it. "Slow down there Yamato, you don't need it that badly," Kakashi warned. Tenzou eyed him off. "Easy for you to say, you're used to the stress that comes with dealing with Naruto." Kakashi shrugged. "You know what I think?" Kakashi asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Tenzou probably wouldn't like the answer, but he asked anyway. "What do you think, Senpai?" Tenzou could practically see the amusement pouring out of Kakashi's uncovered eye. It annoyed him slightly. Kakashi looked at him. "I think you need a girlfriend," Kakashi winked at him.

Tenzou could feel the burning in his face. "I doubt it," he muttered. Kakashi raised his glass and took a gulp. "Mmm, nice scotch this." He said casually. "Why do you think that Senpai?" Tenzou asked, knowing full well that Kakashi's reply would make him go even brighter in the face. Kakashi chuckled. "Why, to relieve the stress of course," he winked at Tenzou again. Tenzou _did_ go even brighter in the face at that. "_Senpai_," he hissed, embarrassed. "What?" Kakashi pretended innocence. Tenzou deflated, too tired to bother arguing with him. "Nothing, Senpai."

A few more hours passed while the two shinobi sat together drinking, small talk being about all they could be bothered with. Tenzou had had two drinks for every one Kakashi had drunk. He was feeling woozy now. Kakashi pushed his stool back and stood, wobbling slightly before steadying himself. "Alright Yamato, I'm off home. Don't be here too much longer. Don't want to have to drag you out of bed in the morning." Tenzou nodded at him, murmuring a drunken "yes, Senpai." He watched Kakashi as he walked across the room to the door.

When Kakashi left the bar, Tenzou began looking around at the other people inside, to see if there was anyone he knew. He looked at each table, seeing no familiar faces, until he looked at a table, not unlike his own, in the opposite corner of the building. Sitting at that table were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. _When did they come in?_ he pondered. He hadn't seen them enter. Admittedly he hadn't been paying attention to anything but the drink in his hand and Kakashi sitting across from him until his Senpai had left. As he looked at the two girls, Ino stood and walked to the bar. _Maybe Kakashi was right. Maybe I _do _need a girlfriend_. He thought cheekily, eyeing Ino. _Might as well try my luck_. He stood abruptly, almost knocking over the small table. That earned him a few looks.

Slowly he made his way over to where Ino was standing by the bar. She was very pretty. Tenzou clumsily set his empty glass on the bar, banging it intentionally to get Ino to look at him. "Another one, please." He nodded towards the barkeeper, who moved to comply. He looked at Ino, who was staring quizzically at him. "Hey there," he said in an attempt to be smooth. "Uh… Hi Yamato…" Ino said carefully. Tenzou chuckled. "My, you look rather nice tonight." Ino's cheeks went slightly red at that. "Uh, thanks. I think." _Heck, just cut straight to the chase_. "So Ino, want to come home with me?" Ino nearly spat out her newly replenished drink. "_What?_" she look incredulous.

"Well why not?" he asked genuinely, "Keep me company for a while. We don't have to do much." She looked like she was going to slap him, but then seemed to think better or it, for which he was eternally grateful. It was true enough that Ino had merely a fraction of Sakura's monster strength, but it would still hurt like hell. Ino looked him in the eye and said "You're drunk." Tenzou just let his gaze bore into her eyes. "So?" Ino let out a small sigh and then took another sip of her drink. He saw her look over to Sakura, and he looked too.

He found that Sakura had been watching their encounter. Ino looked back at him and smiled slightly. "Hang on, I'll be right back." She walked away, back in the direction of Sakura. Tenzou sighed. She definitely wasn't coming back. He sat at a tall stool at the bar and picked up his now full drink. He had just started to gulp it down when someone came up beside him. He turned his head to find Ino standing there. She looked at him expectantly. "Well?" she asked. Tenzou was confused. "Well what?" Ino sighed and looked at him. "Shall we go now?" she asked almost impatiently.

Tenzou's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his luck. His jaw dropped. For a moment he just sat there, ogling at Ino. "I, uh… You're serious?" he asked. Ino laughed at his shock. "Yeah, now let's go." She waited for Tenzou to stand and then walked with him to the door. Just before they left the bar Tenzou threw a quick glance over his shoulder. A stunned Sakura was sitting at her table with her mouth hanging open at the sight of Ino leaving with him. He smirked to himself, pleased.

Sakura sat there, mouth open, for almost a minute after they left. What the _actual_ hell?! Ino had completely _ditched_ her to go home with Yamato. What was she _thinking_?! Sakura couldn't tell if she was angry at Ino for just ditching her, or surprised because Ino had literally _just left the bar _with her sensei's subordinate.

A/N: I am SO excited to have already started my new fic. I hope you guys enjoyed my first installment, please let me know what you think of the prologue! Yes, I know, I know. Another weird pairing. :P


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sakura absolutely could not keep this to herself. As soon as she was sufficiently over her shock at what had just unfolded, she scrambled from her stool and made a bee-line for the door. Once she was outside she headed directly for her sensei's house. Upon arriving at his front door she hammered on it repeatedly, not stopping until the door swung open. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of her, clearly not expecting that she would made such a ruckus upon visiting him. "My god Sakura, I'm surprised my door isn't in splinters with all that banging." His face showed amusement, though his uncovered eye was serious.

She ignored his statement and shoved past him. "Uh, sure, come in Sakura," he said, deflated. He clicked his door shut and turned to face her. His expression turned lazy. "Well, are you going to tell me what's up or are you going to stand there gawking and make me guess?" he said idly. She took a step forward. "Sensei," she began, attempting to keep calm and collected. She failed. "I was just at the bar with Ino, and she TOTALLY left me hanging to GO HOME with YAMATO!" She saw Kakashi snap slightly more to attention at that. "Did she now?" he asked, no emotion showing in his voice. Sakura plundered on. "YES! What was she _thinking_?!"

She paused, staring expectantly at Kakashi, waiting for his opinion. Kakashi looked at her – and laughed. Sakura started. "What's so funny?" she asked, confused. Kakashi stepped closer to her and said in a low voice, "It seems he took my advice after all." When he offered no explanation to what his 'advice' was, she asked "What advice?" Kakashi looked down at her. "Why, to get a girlfriend of course." Sakura took a step back. "Hold up," she said, gob smacked, "Yamato took Ino home on _your_ advice?" Kakashi shrugged. "Yes and no. It's not like I told him to go specifically for Ino. That was his idea. I'm surprised she agreed though." Sakura looked past him. "You and me both," she muttered.

So telling Kakashi hadn't gone exactly as planned. Heck, it hadn't gone _at all_ as planned. She felt discouraged to tell anyone else. Let them figure it out for themselves. They would soon enough anyway. She slowly became aware of the fact that while she was away in her thoughts, Kakashi had said her name and was waiting expectantly for a response. "Oh, uh, sorry Kakashi sensei. I was off in my own little world." Kakashi chuckled. "It's fine," he said, "are you planning on standing here in my hallway all night long?" his voice was amused. Sakura felt her cheeks colour slightly. "Uh, no. Sorry!" she forced a slight laugh.

Sakura turned to leave, grasping the door handle. "Sakura," Kakashi said. She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "Yes Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi fixed her with his eye. "I wouldn't worry too much about Yamato and Ino. They're both consenting adults." Sakura nodded. She twisted the door handle and pulled it open just as a knock sounded on the other side. She heard Kakashi sigh. "More company?" he asked, slightly exasperated. Sakura opened the door to find Naruto and Sai standing there. "Oh, hey Sakura!" Naruto said excitedly. "We were just – hang on, what are you doing at Kakashi sensei's house?"

"Oh nothing really. Just stopped by to tell him something. He doesn't think it's a big deal though." She said, knowing full well that Kakashi was listening to her. He sighed again. Naruto looked at her quizzically. "What doesn't he think is a big deal?" Sakura opened the door wider and turned back to Kakashi, throwing him a cheeky face she said, "Oh, just that Ino ditched me at the bar to go home with Yamato." She got the reaction she expected from Naruto. He stared at her for a moment before exclaiming "And Kakashi said it's _no big deal_?!"

"That's right," came Kakashi's reply. "It's really not. Like I said to Sakura, they are both consenting adults." He smiled at his team through his mask. "So, what did you come here for?" he asked Naruto. The young blonde stared at his sensei for a few moments before Sai stepped up. "Actually, we came to ask if you knew where Sakura was," he said, smiling at his sensei. Kakashi let out a dramatic huff. "Oh I see how it is," he said jokingly, acting like he was stung. "I only get visits from dear little Sakura when she wants to gossip, and my two boys Naruto and Sai only visit me when looking for Sakura herself." Sakura shot his a warning look when he called her "little Sakura". He promptly smiled at her and laughed.

"Alright _fine_ I get it. I won't come bother you anymore with my 'gossip', I'll just go and humbug Naruto and Sai," now Sakura acted like she too was stung. Flashing her sensei a beaming smile, she hurried her teammates out the door. When the door shut behind them and they were a decent way away from their sensei's door, Sakura turned to Naruto. "So, what do you think about this whole Yamato and Ino situation?" at this point Sai interjected. "I think we should just listen to Kakashi sensei and leave them be." Sakura almost laughed. Leave them be. That was adorable. There was no way in hell she was going to let Ino live down the fact that she had ditched her for _Yamato_. Naruto laughed. "No way Sai, this is _too _good of an opportunity to pass down. We have to tell the others!" Sakura nodded her vigorously in agreement.

"Alright then. So Naruto, you tell Shikamaru and Chouji. I will tell Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Sai, you tell Neji, Lee and Tenten. We'll do this in the morning." Naruto nodded at her, accepting his mission. Sai looked like he was about to argue with her but thought better of it. He nodded meekly at her, sighing as he did so. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, earning herself a jab to the side. Sai spun on his heel and walked quickly away. "I'll see you tomorrow," he called over his shoulder. Sakura watched him go before turning to Naruto. "Don't forget," she said. "Don't _worry_ Sakura. Like I would forget _that_." Naruto left her then too, waving as he walked away. Sakura waved back before heading in the direction of her own home.


End file.
